


Uncertain

by discospock (consultingasshat)



Series: Spirk Ficlets [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, In a way, M/M, both jim and spock are so uncertain and it's endearing, the morning after, theres a teeny bit of sex but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:24:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingasshat/pseuds/discospock
Summary: The first thing Spock notices when he wakes up is how warm he is.The second is that the warmth is emanating from the very human body curled up around his side.





	

The first thing Spock notices when he wakes up is how warm he is.

The second is that the warmth is emanating from the very human body curled up around his side.

He looked down slowly, mind not catching up to his situation as fast as it usually did. His mouth hit golden hair, and he startled back, forgetting he was trying not to wake Jim up. 

Jim?

_ Bright blue eyes looking up at him through the dim light, his own hands in golden hair. “Shh, Spock, let me..” _

_ Arching up, Jim’s hands on his hips, quivering thighs. _

_ Jim moving back up his stomach to Spock’s mouth, strangely gentle kisses to each of Spock’s cheeks as they both gasped for air, Jim’s hand on both of them- _

_ Accidentally brushing his fingers over meld points, a burst of feelings not his own, lovelustaffectionlove- _

_ Spock’s fingers in Jim’s mouth. _

_ Seeing stars. _

“Hey.”

Spock startled out of his memories, looking at Jim, who had now propped himself up on his elbow and was blinking down at Spock blearily. Spock felt a sudden urge to kiss him, but didn’t let himself.  _ Couldn’t _ let himself. He didn’t know what Jim wanted.

“How’d you sleep? I hope it wasn’t too cold for you, I know you usually set the temperature higher but I was sweating and-”

“It is alright. You are very warm.”

“Oh.” Jim smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners, and Spock felt as if he were suddenly dizzy.

“We… participated in intercourse.”

Jim choked out a laugh, dropping his cheek back onto the pillow but keeping his eyes on Spock. “Well, when you put it like that…” Noting the tilt of Spock’s head, he sighed. “Yeah, we did.”

Spock blinked at him, at a loss for words for once in his life.

Jim suddenly tensed and Spock felt something akin to panic make itself known in the back of his mind. “Is that… was that okay?” Jim asked softly, a flash of anxiety in his eyes. “Cause if it’s not I can just- we can- forget it, or something, or, I don’t know, oh goodness, I thought-”

“Jim.” Spock moved closer until he was only a breath away from Jim’s face, looking into ocean-blue eyes. “I want… I want everything. If you also want that.” 

Jim stared at him, seemingly shell-shocked. Spock suddenly realized how hard his heart was beating against his side, and registered the emotion curling through his mind.  _ Fear _ .

Then Jim smiled brightly, so brightly, reminding Spock of the Earth’s sun, and moved until he was holding Spock in his arms. “I do, I do want that, I want you, in every way,  _ god _ -”

And then they were kissing, holding onto each other in sleep-warmed sheets, Jim’s heart beating against Spock’s chest, and Spock got an inexplicable yet unshakeable feeling that he was finally home. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! kudos and comments are always appreciated :>


End file.
